


Choosing His Wife

by AshynnaStarlight, Vathekael



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vikings, Confessions, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Reader-Insert, Taking a Wife, Vaginal Fingering, Viking, Viking Gladio, Wedding Night, switching POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vathekael/pseuds/Vathekael
Summary: You were a simple craftswoman, working by the river. However, Gladio, one of the greatest Viking warriors, had his eye on you and determined to make you his wife. Luckily, you feel more than willing to accept his proposal and become his wife.





	Choosing His Wife

**Author's Note:**

> Vathekael had fun writing this piece together, and we hope you all enjoy it. Thanks love for always willing to create stories with me and cheer me up.
> 
> Edited some mistakes I found.

 

Gladio was one of the strongest warriors in the tribe of Insomnia, able to perform feats that would take five regular men. Yet, for all his prowess and bragging rights from the battlefield, he was still a bachelor. All of his friends had settled down, found a nice woman to keep them company during the night. Hell, even Ignis had managed to find a bloke.

The only one left was Gladio, but he was picky. A good romp in the bed was not the same as having a wife, something meant to last. He needed someone to match him, someone as fierce as he was, someone who could handle his stubbornness.

Someone like you. You were from the village on the other side of the big wall protecting the village of Insomnia, a woman he had spoken with on a couple of occasions when going on a raid. You had always seemed like a fun, strong woman, capable of taking care of herself and not afraid of him in the slightest. Not even when he passed by on the way home, covered in dirt and blood, had you flinched away from him. In his mind, he had decided. If he was to get a wife, it would be you. Putting on his furs, he went over to the village where he knew he would find you.

In the meantime, unknowing about his thoughts, you laughed with your friends as you all worked outside by the river, cleaning hides, mending clothes, and what not as the sun was out. It was still cold, but at least you could work outside instead of being cooped up inside your houses.

For a moment not worrying about living outside of the wall that surrounded the mighty tribe of Insomnia. Here in Carin, it was still relatively safe as you had your own protections but it was nothing like Insomnia. So the women were trained in the fighting arts and knew how to take care of ourselves. But that were worries for not now.

Today you all just had fun. Your fingers wielded your tools nimble as you worked on carving bones and polishing them so you could make pretty hair beads out of them which you would sell at the marks. One of your many talents.

Suddenly, the girls got all in a titter, and you looked up to see what the fuss was about. Eyes widening as you thought you saw a familiar figure in the distance. Gladio, son of Clarus. One of the almost fabled warriors in the wide area. As tall as a tree and build like a bear. A few times he had spoken to you,  had made you smile. Why he was here? Maybe he was going to go hunting for some dinner.

The man spotted you working with other women from your tribe, even though the cold still tried to seep into the bones of those venturing out. He admired your diligence, and wore some of those beads in his own hair, proudly displaying the craft of his, hopefully, soon to be future wife.

Walking up to you, he ignored the excited and confused chattering from the other women. He had no time to dilly dally, he was here on a mission. His eyes trailed up and down your body, taking in the thick clothes you wore, and noted how they were tight around your chest area. Breasts perfect for holding milk.

His mind went straight to the gutter at the thought. "Hey," he breathed, eyes locked with yours. Most warriors would just kidnap a woman, and force her to be their wife, but not Gladio. He wanted you to choose him. Wanted to be your equal. This was to be done on your terms.

"Hello Gladiolus, what brings you here?" you asked him warmly as you put down your tools. Your eyes flickering to his hair, seeing your beads in his hair. It made your cheeks heat up, the cold prickling against your skin. "You're going out for a hunt? I heard some of the men comment that there are quite a few wild boars and deer out and about." Maybe you could buy some of the bones from him, crave them into beads and other ornaments people seem to like buying from you. Tilting your head curiously, you kept watching him. He seemed intense, much more than usual. "Something wrong?"

"I'm on a hunt, but not for a boar. I'm hunting for something very special." His voice rumbled gruff, this kind of proposal uncharted territory for him. Squaring his shoulders, he held out his hand, a large sword held in it. Presenting it to you.

Presenting a sword meant you wanted to marry the other person, done with those you saw as equal. Hopefully you'd understand, as he wanted to express his feelings to you in his bed chambers, rather while being gawked at by your peers. "Depends on your answer." There wouldn't be anything wrong if you accepted his proposal. Otherwise, this big warrior would have to return home with his tail between his legs.

Your eyes almost fell out of your head when you saw the sword he held out to you. By the Gods, that looked really heavy. But you knew what it meant. You knew what he was asking you, offering you. But you had never expected it.

Why would he marry you, if he could marry someone like Aranea, a famous shield maiden amongst your tribes. Not some little craftswoman with nimble fingers. Swallowing nervously, you felt sweat trickling down your back as everyone stared at you with held breath. Your fingers carefully reached for the sword, touching it. "It seems your hunt is successful, Hunter," you spoke with intent, knowing he would know you accepted his proposal. Staring into his bright amber eyes. Well, you had not expected this when you woke up this morning!

His eyes lit up with joy, almost shining as he smiled widely, his heart like a hammer in his chest. As soon as you grabbed the sword, he wasted no time. Bending down, he hoisted you over his shoulder, arm around your legs and one on your butt, to secure you in place.

"Ladies." With a nod towards the others, he turned around, making his way back to Insomnia. His pace was hurried, almost as if he wanted to run back. Ready to claim you as his wife. But you deserved to have him show patience, and not act like a dog in rut. He patted your butt amusedly, but the smile never left him. You had accepted! By the gods, you had accepted!

You giggled as you held onto the sword tightly as your heart still rampaged inside your chest. "You better get me new bones to work with! You just ran off with me without my livelihood!" you chided him amused as you still couldn't believe this was happening, hearing the surprised shouts and cry from behind us.

People stopping and staring as Gladiolus carried you off towards his house...well you guess your house now? The ground was kinda boring to look at. "Hey! Stop patting my butt you!" You huffed and wiggled like a wild bunny on his shoulder, blushing even more when people cheered loudly, whistling even loudly. The news that Gladio had taken a wife spreading like wild fire.

"You want me to pat you somewhere else?" he asked cheekily, hand trailing down your butt to whisper over your clothed entrance, your wiggling having given him enough room. The yelp that left you made him laugh, feeling even more happy with his choice of wife. The cheering from the passer-by’s didn't bother him. Let them cheer and whoop all they wanted, you were his. His to admire and pamper, his to pleasure until you screamed. His to love. Finally, the large walls of Insomnia was before you, the long track almost over. "Welcome home, babe," he murmured, walking inside.

"Oh, you insufferable blasted male! Keep your hands to yourself till we are inside!" you hissed at him but it did arouse you. To know of all the women he could choose, he decided you were good enough. Putting his honour and reputation on the line to take you as his wife. Deciding for some payback, you squeezed his firm behind.

Oh wow. You gave him another squeeze. Then another, giggling as he started to growl. He sure had a nice behind. Wanting to admire it without clothes obstructing your view. Twisting your back a bit, you looked around with wide eyes as he stepped into the protection of the walls. "Are we almost there yet? It's a bit uncomfortable hanging like this," you admitted softly as you wiggled again, trying to get more comfortable. Biting your bottom lip as you thought what was going to happen when he had you inside the house.

As you squeezed his ass, he knew he had done the right choice. You were not afraid to give as good as you got. That didn't mean he wasn't affected, his dick already starting to swell. The furs on him were heavy, and covered his growing erection, but his steps became hurried. He didn't want to wait much longer.

Turning his head, he placed a kiss to the side of your ass, before gently biting you. "Patience. After we're done, you'll ask me to carry you," he growled. He'd take you all day and night, showing the gods exactly who you belonged to. And that you had stolen his heart. Soon enough, his house came into view, close to the grand hall of the king. "Make yourself ready, babe."

Squeezing his ass a few times again, you playfully pushed your foot against his stomach. "Not edible, you ruffian!" Your breath hitched for a moment when he told you that the two of you were almost there. Getting a bit scared to be honest. You had never lain with a man - even though it wasn't frowned upon - and he was so _large_. A bear looked small beside him. Surely he was built to proportion.

"If you still have the strength to carry me, I did something wrong!" you chirped out, trying to hold onto your bravery. Knowing he wouldn't hurt you unless you wanted the hurt you had heard people whisper about that could happen in the bedrooms.

"So you object against me eating you out?" He grinned as you pushed against him harder, knowing that the idea tickled your fancy, and other parts as well. However, he could feel you starting to tense, nerves starting to gnaw on your mind. He didn't want you to feel scared, worried that he might do something you didn't want.

Placing a kiss on your butt again, he hummed. "Don't worry babe. You'll be the one in control. We're gonna make you scream from pleasure, not pain." His wife would never get hurt, unless she desired it. His whole nature was to protect. First the King, and now you. Even if it means he'd only put the tip in you, he'd gladly accept that boon.

"Ruffian!" you laughed again and smacked his ass this time, giggling as he growled in pleasure and opened a door. Blood rushed from your head back to the rest from your body as he put you down, your knuckles white as you had held onto the sword so long. "Whoops!" you giggled as you swayed on your feet again, your eyes flickering up to meet that bright amber again. Your...husband. He was going to be your husband. Your ears burned with heat as you wiggled your nose. "I trust you," you whispered sincerely. But still a bit confused that he had chosen you.

He placed his hands on your shoulders, steadying you. Wouldn't want you to tumble over and hit your head, because of his carelessness. Even when you became more steady on your feet, he didn't let go, his thumb caressing your collarbone, as he smiled. "I'll never break that trust." He'd rather cut off his own hand than break something so precious. Trust was never freely given, but earned, and once broken was forever stained.

Looking down, he took the sword from you, leaning it against the wall, before he looked you in the eyes once more. "Can I kiss you?" You were nervous, and while his dick was screaming at him to just enter you, he wanted this done on your terms. Whatever you were comfortable with. He might be a beast on the battlefield, but in here he was a man, with the woman he desired.

His touch send shivers through your body, your eyes fluttering shut for a moment as his touch was warm. Careful. But not too careful. It showed he was conscious of his strength, but also that he didn't regard you as a fragile flower.

Keeping your eyes closed, you nodded as you rested your hands on his chest. A few moments later, you felt his lips on yours. A slight caress of facial hair against your softer skin. Moaning in surprise at the shock of pleasure that went through you, as if Thor hit you with a bolt of lightning. "Gladiolus," you murmured in soft pleasure as you pressed closer. Frowning a bit as he was one and all fur. You loved furs. Loved to wrap yourself in it, and you had a lovely collection back home - he better take those back here sooner than later - but now they were getting in the bloody way!

He had not expected your lips to be so soft, drawing him in, making him wish to never stop kissing you, his own chapped lips a stark contrast. He was glad to notice that you seemed as enthralled by the kiss as him, your body pressed close. His hands slid down your body, feeling every curve and edge, memorizing it, giving your ass a slight squeeze as he passed it.

Coming down to your thighs, he grabbed you and hoisted you up, letting you wrap your legs around his waist, and him to rise up to his full length. He felt drunk on your kisses, your touch better than the finest of mead. His mind was slightly torn; should he listen to his baser instincts, and drop you down on his bed, take you like an animal in rut, or should he caress you, take it slow and treat you like the most precious treasure? Moving towards the bed, his mind continued the battle as he kept kissing you.

You gasped as he hoisted you up, suddenly up higher than before. Your teeth lightly biting down on his bottom lip as you thrust your fingers into his thick hair. Tugging on his braids, the kiss became hotter and heavier. Your body moving against his as you wanted, no _needed_ the heat. "Gladio. How...I don't know how to do this," you admitted a bit sheepishly. But you wanted to see him bare. See his tattoos. Touch his skin. Explore him. "Husband.” The word foreign on your tongue but you liked the sound of it. Pulling back, you met his eyes again. Seeing the passion and excitement. "Why me?"

The loss of your lips resonated all the way to his core, skin demanding to feel you again. But you deserved a proper answer on your question. "Because you're the strongest woman I've met. You don't shy away, and give it as good as you get. You're fierce, but kind when you want to be. You match me in every way, and I think you'll be a fantastic mother to our pups." It was a bit early to think about children, but it was one of his greatest desires. To become a father, and a loving husband. Kissing you again, he smiled. "Don't worry. We'll take it slow." This settled the struggle of his mind. Hard and fast could come later. Tonight, he'd focus on making you feel good, to see what pleasure and happiness he could bring you. "My wife."

Your hair felt like it turned red when he mentioned children. To have children was a blessing from the Gods. A chance for a legacy. To hear him say 'my wife', the delighted tender possessiveness in the 'my', made your core heat up in ways it hadn't done before. Humming softly against his lips, you lost yourself in his kiss. Letting his heat and tenderness seep into your skin.

"I think we should get undressed, because you're definitely wearing too much," you grumbled amused as you tugged on his furs, biting his bottom lip playfully when he just squeezed your behind. He sure seemed to have a fascination with it. Not that it was bad, you wanted to see his.

He grunted in agreement, finally in the bedroom. Before he had left, he had placed his warmest and softest furs on the bed, in preparation for what was to come. Gently, he laid you down on the soft bed, before stepping back, massaging his chest slightly as he took in the sight of you in his bed. His heart ached with joy.

"I'll let you touch first, so you know what it'll feel like." It would take every ounce of his will not to take you as soon as you undressed, so he figured that he'd let you explore his body first, get your familiar with the feeling of skin on skin with a man. First, he took of his furs, letting them fall to the ground, revealing his chiselled chest, with the raven tattoo on proud display. Then, while watching you, his pants and boots were removed, rendering him completely nude and under your watching  eyes. Taking himself in hand, pumping lazily, he watched you to see how you'd react.

 _By Odin, by Odin_. You gasped a bit shocked as you saw him naked as the day he was born. And the sword he held between his massive thighs. He was intimidating, but he did not scare you. Taking off your boots, you got onto your knees on the bed and beckoned him closer. The fur so soft under your feet. Raising your hands, you carefully brushed your fingertips over his scars and the black ink of his tattoo. Admiring him with awe in your eyes. This man was your husband. _Yours_.

The Gods had deemed that you would be together. His skin felt rough, the hair on his chest crisp. Humming in the back of your throat, you kept petting him. Kept admiring him. Your hands and eyes trailed lower, following the trail of hair and caressing the outlines of his abs till you arrived at his manhood which he held in his hand. Your cheeks burned as you saw the stiff flesh, whiteness beading on the tip of it. Brushing your thumb over it, you gathered some of it on your skin and hearing him hiss. Meeting his eyes again, you licked your thumb clean - moaning faintly at the foreign and a bit salty taste. But enjoying it nonetheless.

This gentle caress, a whisper of affection along his skin, trailing along his hard earned scars. The tattoo of the Amicitia family. A foreign touch, this softness, but a desired one nonetheless, especially since it was coming from you, his wife. His precious wife. The moon and the sky would be envious of the relationship that would blossom between the two of you. He drank in the sight of you, eyes big in wonder, curls framing your beautiful face, crescending down like the turmoil of a waterfall. Breath-taking.

As you touched him where he needed it the most, he felt his heart speed up, knowing you were not shying away. Exploring boldly. His own eyes became wide, the pearly drop soon replaced by a new, a testament of the power you had over him, as you licked your finger. Making him wish that tongue worked on a special part of him. "Babe, you're so beautiful," he breathed, squeezing his cock in pure reaction.

Standing up now, you shrugged off the first layer of furs so you were only in your long dark blue tunic and pants. Watching his manhood fascinatingly. So big and strong. And he would push that inside of you sooner than later, claiming you fully as his wife. "Thank you. You bewitch my eyes yourself," you told him warmly, moving around him so you could explore his back this time.

Tracing his tattoo, pressing kisses on random spots as you took your time exploring. It may be a bit cruel, but it seemed more than fun as well. Wishing to touch him, to get to know him. "I have a confession to make," you whispered softly against his hot skin. Your fingers trailing down his sides, your nose inhaling his masculine earthy scent.

"I have watched you train a few times. Then I would have to lock myself up in your room and touch myself as the pressure between my thighs would be too painful." Thinking of him, of his large body on top of you and dance with you a dance as old as time. Your hands moved over his shapely firm behind, squeezing lightly before wrapping your arms around his waist and press your body against his. Hugging him gently. "I feel like I am in a dream."

Your words triggered the memories of him glimpsing you during his work outs, making him miss a step as his world shrunk to only you, much to the frustration of his sparring partner. He too had touched himself after glimpsing you, fantasising about having you in his life, sharing his bed and life with you. Groaning, he had to let go of his dick, in fear of bringing himself too far now that he had you here. This was far more intimate than anything he could ever have dreamed of, you exploring him so gently.

Covering your hands in his battle worn ones, he hummed. "Then the gods deemed it fit to put us in the same dream." However, he wanted to feel you too. Map every crevice of you until he could see everything clearly in his sleep. Turning around, he sunk to his knees and let his hands trail up your sides slowly. "Let me see you, wife."

Your hands caressed his face, looking a bit shyly for a moment before taking a deep breath and undressing yourself. "You know about the hot springs a little way from here?" They were hidden in the woods and some even went into caves. You had found them when you had gone exploring and looking for good wood to make into beads and other accessories. They weren't widely known but most warriors knew about them.

"We should go there one day. I know a secret one," you rambled to ignore your nervousness as you dropped your clothes on the floor, stepping out of your pants and small clothes - baring yourself fully to him. Fighting the urge to cover your breasts with your hair. He had shown himself without hiding, you should do so too. Besides, he was your husband. Who else but him had the honour and right to see you fully naked? Your eyes took in the hot flush on his cheeks, the dilation of his pupils. The naked hunger painting his expression as he breathed rapidly. "Do I please you, my husband?"

His eyes trailed along your now naked body, drinking in the sight. No other woman could ever hope to achieve the same beauty you possessed, with your skin slightly flushed, and nipples erect. He noted that there were scars here and there, from grooming, or just from little accidents in daily life that left marks on anyone’s skin.

He'd kiss you there, every scar, every raised bump of skin, to show you how  much he loved you as you were, all your imperfections traits to be loved and desired. Meeting your eyes, he felt his cock twitch, a drop of precum leaking onto the floor. "You do more than just please me, babe." No one had made him feel so ready, so happy to share his bed and life with. "I'd love that. You, me, and a pool of hot water." No one to disturb the two of you.

You had to look away for a moment when he kissed your imperfections, as if it made you even more desired by him. His rough hands on your hips, and you placed yours over his. Blinking your tears away, it made you feel special that he liked your body even with your scars and imperfections. The stretch marks and a bit of fat on your body. "Maybe we can go in the near future. I'm sure the things you've planned for us, will make a hot bath needed." Leaning forward, you kissed his forehead. Your slender fingers squeezing his shoulders. It brought your breasts close to his face, your nipples tightening even more as you could feel his breath against your skin.

"Anything for you, my wife, my love." He'd build a warm pool in the middle of Insomnia if you so desired. Tilting his head up, he caught your lips in a kiss, unhurried and full of love. Love that had sprung from the ground like grass during the spring months, and would continue to grow, until it became strong like an oak. "Let me show you pleasure. I want to make you scream to the gods from how good you feel." He'd spend the rest of the day mapping your body, caressing your soft skin, and marvel in the knowledge that you'd be with him till both of you grew old and frail. But for now, he wanted to taste you, bring you to completion and let him drink your essence.

"Just smile at me, and I should be fine," you teased and moved out of his embrace, crawling onto the bed. You smiled when you heard him growl, knowing he had quite a good view of the spot that drove men wild. Rolling onto the bed, you petted the furs. Then started to roll side to side as the fur felt fantastic on your skin. Being silly and happy. That's how it was supposed to be right?

Your grandmother always said, if you can't laugh with your partner during intimate times, you need a different partner. Beaming up at him, you rubbed your cheek against a fur. "They're so soft, Gladiolus! I can't wait to bring my own furs here. We can have a big pile." You bit your lip nervously for a moment, almost expecting him to chide you for being so quirky and childish. Brushing your hair out of your face.

A hearty laughter left him as he watched you, happiness blooming inside of him to see you act so content, so joyful. "A big pile, with us in the middle," he chuckled. This is what it was supposed to be like. Intimate, but fun. Calm, joyous. It made the corners of his eyes crinkle in love. Getting up from his knees, he walked towards you, dragging his knuckles down your cheek, telling you through his actions that he adored every part of you, this one included.

"Do you feel ready, babe? Or do you want to merely lay together on the furs for tonight?" Laying with you would be a dream come true too, just holding each other, talking and cuddling. It all depended on how you were feeling, and if you thought yourself ready. He’d not push you, there was no pleasure to be found in forced coupling.

Falling for him even more when he laughed with joy, not mocking, you rubbed your cheek back against his knuckles. Your hand resting on his wrist. "I want to make love with you," you told him truthfully. It was still a bit scary as you didn't fully know what would happen, but you wanted it. Want to experience it with him. Become his wife in full. After that you could lie on the furs and cuddle.

Your breathing quickened as your eyes moved over his body. His manhood heavy and throbbing. Parting your thighs fully, you made room for him to lie down. Your hands letting his shoulders and arms eagerly. "Let’s feel good?"

His eyes flickered downwards as you spread your legs, letting him catch a glimpse of the lips he wished to kiss. "I'll make you feel good first." He knew he was big, and you needed preparation before he'd even think about entering you. No better way to prepare you than to do it in a pleasurable way. He hovered over you, smiling at you once more before he placed a kiss on your stomach, then right below your navel, and then lower, lower, lower, until he kissed you right on your mound, watching you for any discomfort.

When he saw none, he placed one against your clit, earning him your legs against his head. His calloused hands gently pried them apart, laughing at your reaction. Such a precious woman. "You'll see Valhalla," he growled, before he licked a broad stripe along your nether lips.

"More like I'll enter ValhallaaaaAAAA!" you cried out when he did something with his tongue against that little bundle of nerves. His large hand easily keeping your thighs spread so you grabbed his hair hard, shuddering underneath him as you felt yourself become only wetter. Oh wow. No wonder your female friends liked spending time with certain men if they did these things to theeeeem!

"AAAAH!" you cried out again as you rolled your eyes back, almost sitting up as he sucked on your clit. His tongue and mouth did such wicked things to you that you could barely focus on it, only the effects it did to you. Your breasts felt heavier, your stomach tighter as you moved your head restlessly side to side - your curls becoming wilder.

You met his eyes, watching them twinkle wickedly as he devoured you with his mouth. Making you gasp and cry out his name. Your body moving as he played you like a flute. "Gladio! Please!! Oh oh oh! What are you doing to me!" You giggled loudly as you massaged his scalp, his tongue drawing patterns on your intimate skin. Oh! Mmm so good.

He could not get enough of those wonderful sounds that left you unhindered, only for him to hear. One part of him wanted to let everyone hear how good he made you feel, but the other wanted you to only make those sounds for his ears. Nonetheless, your movements and grip on his hair spurred him on, hearing the beads braided into his hair clink together as he moved, reminding him that he had chosen you a long time ago.

While it would be fun to bring you over the edge over and over, he wanted to make proper love with you, the age old dance. While sucking hard on your clit, he entered one of his fingers into you, gently moving it in and out.

"You sure that isn't your manhood, love? It's almost as thick as it!" you joked playfully before moaning, your walls tightening around his digits. Your eyes squeezed shut as you wouldn't be able to last long. It was all too new and too exciting for you. Biting down on your lip, you tasted a bit of blood. Feeling him push a second finger in you and spread them, your back bowing.

He stretched you and oh shit it felt too good. Chanting desperately as tears rolled down your cheeks. "Please. Please." You did not know what you begged for, but you wanted him on top of you. Feel his arms around you. Look into his eyes as he made you his wife. The one he chose, and the one he had given a choice. Such a rare man. The gods had blessed you. And you hoped you would bless him with a child some day in the future.

It was too early to enter you. Two fingers were too few. Pushing it, he inserted a third into you, listening to your chants and pleas for release, for mercy. _Soon_ , he thought. Soon both of you would find peace in each other. His dick wept, ready to enter you, and make you two into one for a moment.

However, in his mind he was thinking about how to make this the most pleasurable for you. You weren't used to this, and the last thing he wanted to do was to hurt you accidentally. Spreading his fingers carefully, he decided on how to do it. One last lick, and he left you hanging on the edge of orgasm, wanting you to experience your first time with him inside of you. He crawled over you, kissing your cheek, and then your forehead, before he laid down on his back beside you. "Lie down on top of me babe. That way we won't go too fast."

Your eyes were all hazy and dazed, but you nodded weakly as you managed to get on top of him. Laying down on top of him how he asked you to as you looked with huge eyes at him. "What now?" you asked as your body felt so itchy, itching for an release. To find that intense pleasure. "Oh shit why are your fingers so big!" you mewled as you squeezed your eyes shut. They had spread you wide, giving you a taste how it would be with his cock inside of you. He was so gentle and so considered. Careful with you and not rushing even though you begged him to just fuck you already.

"I'm proportional." He grinned, carefully cupping your face. "Slide your legs open for me," he asked, kissing you gently. This was a position he hadn't done before, but hear about. Like the regular missionary, but reversed. He hoped it'd give you some kind of chance of controlling it, making sure you wouldn't be taken too fast. It'd also give him access to your ass, but that was a bonus for him.

As he continued to kiss you, he lined himself up, the tip of his cock teasing your entrance, the pearly liquid spreading over your nether lips. There would come days when both of you needed it hard and fast, but for now, he enjoyed this slow foreplay with you, building up to the main event. All of it amplified by his heart singing in love.

"You're stupidly big is what you mean," you grumbled amused as you obeyed him without a moment’s hesitation, showing him how much you trusted him. Kissing him back, you wiggled a bit and felt his broad tip push into you the slightest bit. Gasping as your fingers dug into his skin as it was a weird but fantastic sensation.

"Gladio," you sighed against his lips as your breasts were pressed against him. His hands firmly on your hips. Mmm. He was better than a fur rug. Your tongue moved against his, your body moving slightly. Tentatively as you slowly lowered yourself on his cock. Moaning louder and louder as he spread your walls. Entering you. Your eyes squeezed shut as you pushed yourself up a bit so you could move better. "Gladio!" you cried out in pleasure but a bit lost as well as it overloaded your senses. He was so damn thick.

His eyes closed as you began to swallow his cock, a groan vibrating through his chest. You were everything he hoped for, and more. So wet for him, so warm and smooth. His hands squeezed your hips slightly, grounding himself so he wouldn't thrust up into you. "Fuck, Y/N." His voice was strained, a small vein starting to appear on the side of his forehead from the strain of holding back.

He had to, until you at least took him in as much as you could, and got used to him inside. The best way to ruin the mood was to hurt your partner because you were in a rush. "Take it slow, babe. Don't rush. We," he trailed of as he groaned again. "We got all the time in the world."

"We maybe do, but my body doesn't agree with you!" You buried your face against his throat and pushed down more and more. Whimpering in pleasure as your heat produced more and more slickness to help. Then he was buried all the way inside of you, and you almost saw crossed eyed. Feeling incredible, and incredibly stuffed. Drooling a little bit as your nails dragged sharply over his skin.

Swallowing, you sat up completely. Somehow he slipped into you deeper, your hand resting on your stomach and feeling him inside of you. Oh fuck. Resting your other hand on his stomach, you let yourself get used to the sensation and slowly rolled your hips. Each move made you moan or twitch as pleasure thundered through you. Sweat covering your body. Oh this felt so good. So much worth the wait. Gasping, you raised your hips, moaning when you lowered them again. "Gladio," you murmured like a prayer.

To be completely inside of you was like a dream, the most intimate of fantasies. And he lived through it now. He still didn't dare to thrust, your movements slightly hesitant even as you moaned in pleasure. His eyes couldn't decide on where to look; should he watch where the two of you connected, or your breasts as they moved with you, dancing for him? Or maybe your face as it contorted in pleasure, a tear streaming down your cheek? Out of all of those, your face was what captivated him the most, made his dick throb and heart sing.

Watching you take your pleasure from him, becoming his proper wife. His name dripping from your lips like the sweetest of honeys. It made him lose his control for a second, hips meeting your thrusts, before he stilled again, afraid he had hurt you. "Y/N, fuck, Y/N you're so good. Taking my cock, all of it. So fucking good," he chanted, praising you.

Gasping loudly out, your fingers dug into his skin. "Again," you begged him when he moved his hips and jostled you on his cock. "You blasted big man. Stop being so big!" you teased him amused as you leaned down and kissed him faintly. Panting softly as it felt so good. Having a trouble to focus what to do so you let your body do the thinking. Rising and lowering, rolling your hips. Riding a bit like you would on a horse. He was so handsome, staring at you with lust and adoration. His large hand cupping one of your breasts, massaging it as the other one squeezed your behind.

Your word was his law. Carefully, he began meeting your thrusts, groaning loudly, the pleasure amplifying. Kissing you back, the only sound in the room was the song of sin, skin slapping against skin, and the creaking of the bed, loud in the room. It felt as if everyone could hear it, hear the two of you as you consumated your marriage. He growled against your lips, his hand on your ass tightening for a second. You were his, no one else's. Your sounds were for his ears alone. His kiss turned more passionate, shrinking his world to only you, and what you were doing to him. Damn everyone else, they didn't exist right now. All there was, was you.

Your mind became lost in the sensation, his kiss, his touch, the hot slide of his manhood in and out of you. Tears kept rolling down your cheeks as you were so happy, because it was so much. How were you going to survive this. Your hips faltered at times as your body trembled with impending release. "You on top please," you asked him against his lips as he was better in holding a rhythm. Your hands moving and rubbing all over him as you couldn't get enough touching him. Wanting to be even closer to him and never let go. Never wanted this special moment to end. "I love you. So much. I love you, thank you," you murmured in utter joy.

"I love you too, babe. I'll love you all your life. In Valhalla, I'll show all the old warriors what a wonderful wife I have, with you by my side." And should Odin not allow you entry, Gladio would cast away his place in the halls of Odin, to remain by you. Carefully, he pulled out of you, gently shushing your whimpers of loss, before he rolled the two of you around, settling between your legs. It felt like coming home. He needed your lips on him again, so he kissed you, once again affection and love poured into the movement, while he guided himself into you, setting a pace that wouldn't jostle you too much.

"You're not going to Valhalla for a long time. You're mine," you told him possessively as you fisted his hair to look into his eyes. Then you kissed him hungry as you wrapped your legs around his waist, deepening the angle. Then there was no more talking again. Just endless passion and the moving of bodies against each other. Kissing him back with as much love and affection you felt coming from him. He was Valhalla. He was salvation. A rock upon which you could build your family. "Your wife, forever and always," you murmured in an oath to him, then you came with a cry of his name. Lights shattering before your eyes as ice fire burned through your body. Numbing you with pleasure.

"Forever and always," he answered, watching as you came, drinking in the sight and storing it in his heart. The sun rising up along the mountains held no beauty compared to you, right in this moment. He came not with a roar, but with a whisper. A whisper against your lips of promises and a future for the both of you. It was more intimate than anything he had ever experienced, and the force of the bolt of pleasure left him shivering, his muscles tensing as he shuddered, the beads in his hair - having survived the ordeal - clinking together, a chime of your claim on him.

The world was quiet as the two of you came back down from your pleasurable high, tense as if a breath might shatter the atmosphere. And shatter it did, as Gladio began to laugh, a joyous sound filled with happiness. "My wife!" he bellowed, almost incredulous that you were indeed properly his now.

His laughter of joy and delight filled you up like a warm drink would, beaming adoringly back at him as you brushed your fingers over his cheek in wonder. Feeling utterly sore from the waist down, filled with a sticky substance that was a physical proof of his claim on you. His cock still lodged inside of you but becoming softer. He looked so beautiful when he joined you in bliss, his words lodging into your heart.

Your muscles fluttered with aftershocks, and you buried your face against his throat, fingers massaging his back. "My husband," you whispered happy against his skin. Taking in his earthy and sweaty scent. Clinging like a little kitten. Mmm, he was a nice human blanket. All warm and heavy on top of you.

He knew that you must be drained, such an activity not easy on the body, especially when unused to such a rigorous dance. You'd need rest, and food, before he'd do more to you. He might love being lodged inside of you, but he loved more to see you in good health and strength. Tiring you out to the point of exhaustion would not be beneficial for you.

Placing a kiss against your hair, he pulled out slowly, careful with your stretched and abused entrance, humming when you whimpered. "I'll be back, babe. Lie back and rest, and I'll bring you something to drink." Standing up, he put one of the furs over you, making sure you were not cold, before he walked off into the kitchen area in search for some water, and dried meat. It didn't take him long, and soon he returned with a mug of water, and some jerky, handing it to you. "Drink up, and then I'll join you."

You must look like a put off kitten as you whined amused at him, wincing as you sat up and everything ached. But you enjoyed the ache. "Thank you," you whispered tenderly, blushing as he was walking around butt naked. But not commenting on it. It was his and your house. The place where one could be naked without worries. Taking the mug and jerky, you took a big sip and nibbled on the dried meat. Humming as it was some damn good and tasty jerky. "Did you enjoy it?" You were under no illusion he had never shared a bed with someone before. He was a warrior, a man in his prime. Women flocked to him like bees to flowers. His sticky essence slowly dripping out of you. Needed to clean that up.

Moving so that he sat beside you, he slung his arm around your shoulders, holding you close to him. "I loved it. It's what I'll think of when I'm out raiding, in the cold nights. That, and your smile." Such a sap, but it was true. Placing a kiss on the side of your head, he took the empty mug from you, setting it down on the floor. Grunting, he got up again, and returned with a slightly dampened rag, handing it to you while rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry, forgot about this." It had been a while since he had slept with someone, so the clean-up had been a secondary thing in his mind, until he saw you slightly fidget.

"It's okay." You bit your bottom lip as you cleaned yourself up between your thighs and handed him back the rag. "When are the raids happening?" you asked him softly, snuggling closer against him as you were more comfortable now. Wrapping a fur around him too so he wouldn't cool down himself.

It would be a bit lonely when he would be off for weeks. Searching glory and wealth for your tribes. Honouring your gods. And you would watch over your home. Keeping it clean and warm for him. Take care of his estate and affairs. Having learned at a young age how to properly run a household. You would make him happy. "You're handsome." You sighed as you couldn't stop admiring. The orange light from the fire casting shadows on his handsome face.

"Right now there are no planned. Most likely during the spring months, when our boats won't get stuck in the ice." He could still remember Prompto's whining last time it had happened. He had been close to tossing the youngling overboard. Holding you close, the rag dropped to the floor, he studied you back, imprinting your beauty onto his brain. Even if he went blind, he'd remember your beauty until the day he ceased to exist. "I'm nothing compared to you," he smiled, genuinely happy.

The two of you remained locked in embrace for the rest of the day, Gladio venturing away from the warmth of the bed occasionally to bring you refreshments. The fire kept burning, casting a glow on your bodies, making the sweat glisten as you two made love once more, the Gods smiling down at you two.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
